Dors avec moi
by Trucky
Summary: Hinata a du mal à dormir. Il lui manque quelque chose ou quelqu'un.


**Dors avec moi**

C'est la première fic que je mets en ligne, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le village était encore endormi. Les rues de Konoha étaient calmes et tranquilles. Personne ne s'y promenait. Personne sauf une ninja qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, depuis quelques semaines déjà. Hinata Hyûga était perturbée par quelque chose. Cela l'empêchait de dormir correctement ou d'être parfaitement concentrée sur ses entraînements. Et tout cela à cause d'un événement survenu plusieurs semaines auparavant.

PLUSIEURS SEMAINES AUPARAVANT

« Bien pour cette mission, Hinata Hyûga va rejoindre votre équipe. Elle pourrait vous être très utile pour la réussite de cette mission. » déclara Tsunade aux quatre ninjas qui se trouvaient devant elle.

« Génial ! Hinata va pouvoir me montrer comment elle fait ses trucs avec ses yeux ! » dit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

« Naruto, Hinata ne va montrer ses techniques juste pour te faire plaisir !! » gronda Sakura.

« Je pourrais peu-être te montrer un ou deux trucs, si tu veux. » proposa timidement Hinata.

« Nous verrons tout ça en route, déclara Kakashi, allez préparer vos affaires ! »

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe était en route pour leur nouvelle mission : récupérer un parchemin contenant des informations secrètes chez un ninja déserteur. Hinata n'était pas sûre que sa présence soit très utile pour la réussite de cette mission mais Tsunade avait décidé le contraire.

Pour le moment tout se passer bien, Naruto et Sakura discutaient tranquillement tandis que Kakashi et Hinata ouvraient et fermaient respectivement la marche. Trois jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent à proximité du village qui accueillait le ninja renégat.

« Très bien, écoutez-moi, dit Kakashi en s'arrêtant, nous sommes tout près. Alors voilà comment nous allons procéder. On pénétra dans la maison de nuit. Naruto et Hinata, vous passerez en premier. Grâce au Byakugan d'Hinata vous étudierez les environs. Une fois la voie libre, Sakura vous rejoindra pour jeter un jutsu de sommeil sur la maison. Ensemble vous entrez, vous prenez le parchemin et vous sortez. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si tout se passe bien nous n'auront pas à nous battre. Des questions ? »

Et tout se passa très bien. Ils réussirent à récupérer le parchemin et à sortir de la maison sans aucun problème. A présent, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Durant la nuit, ils installaient leur campement dans un coin tranquille loin de la route pour éviter toute attaque.

Alors qu'il revenait d'une ronde de surveillance, Kakashi trouva Hinata près du feu, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Hinata ! qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à son tour près du feu.

« Et bien…c'est que…, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, je n'ai plus envie de tenir la chandelle »

« Quoi ? »s'étonna le jounin qui ne comprenait pas.

« Avec Naruto et Sakura, je suis de trop… »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kakashi poussa un « oooohhh !! » de compréhension, ce qui fit sourire Hinata. Elle pensa que le ninja avait beau lire le Paradis du Batifolage, il n'était pas très rapide pour comprendre ce genre de chose en particulier lorsque ça concerne ses élèves.

« Je peux vous poser une question, Kakashi-sensei ? » demanda Hinata, brisant le silence.

En quelques années, Hinata avait bien changé. Elle était devenue une grande ninja reconnue par son clan et en particulier par son père. Cela lui avait permis de prendre confiance en elle et de passer outre sa timidité, ce qui lui permettait de parler plus librement.

Seulement Kakashi n'était pas encore habitué à la nouvelle personnalité de la jeune fille et son intervention le prit un peu au dépourvu.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il finalement.

« Vous me dites si je suis trop indiscrète » Kakashi hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord. « Je me demandais pourquoi vous portiez toujours ce masque ? »

Surpris par cette question inattendue, Kakashi mit un instant avant de répondre.

Ce fut cette question qui lança une longue discussion entre Hinata et Kakashi. Elle lui posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête et il répondait avec le plus de sincérité possible, et réciproquement.

« Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu timidement que précédemment.

- Non, je ne crois pas. A vrai dire je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas le savoir ?

- Je n'ai jamais été suffisamment proche d'une femme pour le savoir.

- Aucune femme ne compte pour vous ?

- A part Rin, mon ancienne coéquipière, et Sakura. Mais toi, Hinata, est-ce qu'un garçon à une place spéciale dans ton cœur ? demanda Kakashi curieux.

- Depuis Naruto, je me consacre entièrement à mon entraînement. Je crois que pour l'instant ce n'est pas essentiel. Il faut juste que je sois la plus forte en tant qu'héritière du clan Hyûga. »

Kakashi considéra Hinata avec attention. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle prenait cette histoire de clan tellement à cœur. La petite fille avait bien grandi, elle était devenue une femme.

« Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. » déclara Kakashi, pour clore la conversation.

« Kakashi-sensei, je peux vous demander une faveur ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ?

- Qu…quoi !?

- J'en ai marre de passer mes nuits à les entendre. » dit-elle en montrant la tente de Naruto et de Sakura.

Kakashi accepta et les deux ninjas s'installèrent dans la tente, chacun de son côté.

Durant la nuit, Hinata se réveilla. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité, entourée par une douce chaleur. Elle sentit un bras passé au tour de sa taille et ses jambes emmêlées à une autre pair de jambe. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était tout simplement dans les bras de Kakashi, qui dormait profondément. Malgré la gêne, elle ne fit rien pour se dégager. Au contraire, elle posa sa tête sur le torse du ninja et se rendormit aussitôt un sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis cette nuit là Hinata a du mal à s'endormir. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette sécurité et cette chaleur qu'elle avait sentie durant cette fameuse nuit.

C'est pour cela qu'elle passait ses nuits à déambuler dans les rues de Konoha.

« Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda une voix qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit-elle au ninja au visage masqué.

- Toi aussi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir ces temps-ci. »

Hinata observa Kakashi avec attention. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, seuls ses traits semblaient tirés par le manque de sommeil.

« Je peux peut-être vous préparer quelques chose pour vous aider à dormir. Proposa-t-elle.  
- Si je me fit à ta tête ça ne doit pas être un remède très efficace, constata Kakashi en remarquant la mine épuisée d'Hinata.

- Non effectivement.

- Moi je crois que j'ai une solution.

Hinata leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Dors avec moi.

- Co…comment ?

- Je ne dors plus depuis que je ne te sens pas à mes côtés la nuit. »

C'est exactement la sensation qu'Hinata ressentait chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle voulait le sentir à ses côtés lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir seule.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Hinata posa sa tête sur son torse, et elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité, entouré par une douce chaleur.

- Dors avec moi, répéta-t-il alors qu'il sentit les bras d'Hinata le serrer.

Elle ne voulait plus passer une seule nuit sans lui.

FIN

Si vous avez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Reviews


End file.
